The Secret
by BlackHawke2222
Summary: The other Avengers have yet to find out Clint and Natasha's secret - what will happen when they do? Or more importantly what will happen when S.H.I.E.L.D finds out? There will be SMUT! and some funny interactions between the avengers, nothing too angsty or dramatic, regardless of the summary. - Im sorry I've had to delete the story and re-upload - needed editing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own Marvel or the Avengers, if I did Clint and Natasha would definitely be together. **

**Flashback – 6 years ago**

"Clint!" I exclaimed angrily as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall.

"You can't do this." He whispered into my ear as he pinned me to the wall. I wanted to push him away and I could have, but I couldn't find it in myself when I saw the desperate look in his eyes.

"I have to! We both know this has to stop, you almost got killed today because of me!" I said back, trying desperately to maintain the stoic mask I had on my face. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"But I didn't die Nat. I didn't. I'm still here and I am not going anywhere anytime soon."He said passionately, his voice rising as he grabbed my hands from his chest and pinned them to the wall above my head. I struggled against the vice like grip Clint had on my arms but I knew it was a futile effort, years of archery had made his arms as strong as steel and even with my strength I wouldn't be able to get the upper hand this way.

"No you didn't but that's not the point. The point is that you could have and I would have lost you and it would have all been my fault." I yelled suddenly. Clint pulled away slightly, shocked by my outburst and that gave me the window of opportunity I needed. I slipped my leg around the back of his and used it to pull him off balance. As he fell I shifted my body to the side so that I could move around him, once I was free I bolted towards the door of his room in the left wing of the Helicarrier.

As I began to wrench the door open a pair of strong arms slammed it shut and pressed in a deactivation code on the mechanism next to the door to lock it, too quickly for me to see.

I could feel Clint's breath on the back of my neck, but I didn't turn around to face him, afraid that the emotion I would inevitably be able to see in his eyes would crumble my resolve. I felt Clint step forward until his muscular chest was resting against my back, his head came down and his hand moved my red hair off my neck so he could start to lay hot, wet kisses along my skin. My head tilted back of its own volition and a small noise of pleasure escaped my lips before I clamped my lips shut. He pushed his hips into my ass and I could feel his arousal through our suits.

"Tasha..." He whispered into my ear before biting on it teasingly and licking the shell. The desperation in his voice made me lose my resolve.

I spun around quickly, unable to control myself. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine in a rough, toe-curling kiss. I heard his moan just before I plunged my tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own.

He frantically ran his hands up and down my sides, grazing over my breasts before grabbing my ass firmly and lifting me completely off the floor. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his lean waist and pushed my hips into his to keep myself up. "Fuck Tasha" Clint moaned again, breaking his lips from mine to lay biting kisses down my neck as he rocked his hips into mine.

No longer caring why I had tried to stop this, I grabbed the zipper of Clint's tactical vest and began to pull it down, revealing his toned body to my hungry gaze. I could see the slight sheen of sweat on his chiselled chest and abs; the thought of them pressed up against me made my panties grow even wetter and I had the sudden urge to run my tongue down his chest. But before I could achieve this Clint had raised his head from my neck and reached his hands up to the zipper on the top of my cat suit drawing it down slowly whilst looking straight into my eyes. His gaze was dark and intense; his pupils were dilated, making his blue eyes look black.

He dipped his head down as he finished drawing my zipper down and followed the zipper's path with his tongue, running it between my breasts and down my toned stomach, making me arch into him and moan his name.

"Clint. Please." I begged him, rocking my hips into his desperately; I needed him inside me and I didn't think I could take much more.

"Now you don't want this to stop." He said mockingly, with a hint of malice in his words. He rocked his hips hard into me again and I couldn't prevent the moan that escaped my lips even as I attempted to glare at him.

"We fit Tasha, we need each other and that doesn't make us weak, it makes us human and no matter how hard we pretend that we aren't, it's is all we are ever gunna be." He whispered into the skin of my neck as he pulled my suit down to reveal my black and red lace bra. I opened my mouth to protest but his fingers had worked their way under my suit and were stroking my clit through my panties; all that came out of my mouth was a strangled gasp.

"Fuck" Clint swore again as he pushed his fingers into my slit, "you're so wet for me Tasha."He breathed against the skin of my chest. He pumped his finger in and out of my pussy a few times before adding another finger and curling them slightly inside me until he found my sweet spot that had me crying out in pleasure and gripping his shoulders so I could move my hips in time with his fingers. If this had been any other man, I would have hated being so confined, but I liked the feel of Clint dominating me, even though I would never tell him or anyone else that.

His teeth and lips closed around one of my nipples through my bra and I moaned even louder. Clint looked up at me and suddenly he was like a wild animal. He pulled his fingers from inside of me before bringing them up to my lips and forcing them inside my mouth, he let out a string of expletives as I sucked at his fingers and ran my tongue over them before moaning and closing my eyes at the taste of my own juices.

Clint pulled his digits from my mouth before quickly setting me on the ground and dropping to his knees in front of me. He hastily pulled my panties and the rest of my suit to the ground so that he could have access to my pussy. I leant against the door for support and let out a small scream when he ran his tongue through my folds before pushing it inside me.

"Clint, please, fuck me." I cried out loudly when I felt Clint's finger flicking at my clit.

I pulled Clint roughly to his feet and tore at the rest of his clothes to get them off him as quickly as possible, eager to feel his cock.

Clint growled into my mouth as he plundered it yet again with his tongue before ripping off my bra and hoisting me up. I managed to get his boxers down to his knees before I was slammed back against the wall with Clint's huge cock pushing at my entrance. "Clint!" I yelled as his dick stretched my opening.

"Fuck Nat! You are so tight!" He said as he pushed his length all the way inside of me.

I clawed at his shoulders for purchase as I finally lost control and began to move my hips as much as I could, trying to make him move.

His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of my pussy squeezing his cock but he didn't move, he put his hands on my hips and held me as still as he could.

"Say it." He said tauntingly, refusing to move until I had said the words he wanted to hear.

"No." I said stubbornly, redoubling my efforts to move on top of him.

"Say it." He said again running his tongue across my nipple causing me to squirm above him and breathe even more deeply. I shook my head at him, unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.

He suddenly thrust hard into me causing me to scream out at the sheer pleasure it caused.

"Say it" He practically growled before stopping his movements yet again.

"I love you!" I yelled, tired of this stupid, fucking game.

I was rewarded a second later by Clint's low moan and his hips pounding into mine, his length pulled almost completely out before being viciously slammed back in time and time again.

I thought I was about to burst so I begged Clint to go harder and faster.

I could feel the white heat spreading throughout my body and I knew that Clint was close too as his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and he was beginning to moan as much as I was.

"Fuck. Clint!" I screamed, "Clint, Clint, oh shit, Clint, Fuck" I shouted as I felt the heat explode inside me, starting at the tips of my toes and consuming my entire being.

"Look at me Nat." Clint growled.

I, somehow, found the energy to lift my head as the waves of pleasure crashed over me again and again, to look into Clint's eyes. The sight alone was enough to prolong my orgasm as I saw nothing but desire and love shining in those dark blue eyes.

I felt his hips abruptly stutter against mine and his head tilted back as he began to cum, I leant forward and ran my tongue along his sweat slicked neck and moaned at the taste of him.

I felt the spurts of his white hot cum coating my insides and I squeezed my core around him once more before he pushed his hips into me one final time before shouting, "Fuck Tasha, Fuck."

His orgasm suddenly triggered another, completely unexpected, one for me, causing my pussy to contract around him and me to scream out again.

When we both calmed down, Clint collapsed onto me for a minute whilst he regained the use of his legs before carrying me over to his bed and laying down with me under the covers.

"I love you too Nat." He said gently into my hair as I allowed sleep to encase me in its dark tendrils, I couldn't even remember the reason why I felt the need to leave him anymore.

**End of Flashback **

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my first M rated fanfic and I am not sure what to make of it so some feedback would be great – I have more but I am not sure whether to continue with this story or not so please let me know what you think x**

**Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – don't own sadly **

**Present **

I woke up slowly and stretched my arms above my head, I leaned back expecting to collide with the hard chest of Clint Barton but instead all I found was the cold bed sheets against my bare skin.

I sat up abruptly wondering why he wasn't there; he was always there when I woke up because I always woke up earlier than him – always. I slowly got out of the bed and reached for the guns I kept under my pillow before throwing on Clint's t-shirt and making my way to the door. However, the door opened just as I was about to come out and there was Clint, wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting sweats. He looked at the guns with a raised eyebrow before pushing me back into the room quickly and closing his bedroom door behind us.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said to me teasingly with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I was going to look for you because you weren't in here and something bad could have happened!" I hissed at him, annoyed that he looked so calm and collected.

"What could have happened to me at 3am in Stark Tower Nat?" He asked, confused that I was worried for his safety.

"Oh I don't know? Some psychotic Asgardian God could come and turn you into his personal flying monkey again!" I whisper screeched, poking him in the chest with one of my guns (the safety still on).

"I never knew you were the type to get worried Nat." He said, obviously angry that I was bringing that up. It still bothered him that Loki had managed to get him to hurt me and he still got angry and lashed out every time someone mentioned it.

"I'm not worried about just anyone though, am I? I was worried about you and we decided a long time ago that getting worried about one another was unavoidable! You'd have done the same with your bow and arrow if I'd have been gone." I said, glaring at him before turning away and getting situated on his bed, legs crossed and arms folded protectively across my chest.

"Nat, it's been a year, Loki's gone, it's not going to happen again. And I was just getting a drink from the kitchen, I woke up really thirsty and I didn't want to wake you up so I just slipped out and got some water." He said soothingly, his eyes losing their previous anger and his hands rubbing my arms in a placating gesture.

I huffed but couldn't stay mad at him for too long especially not when it was 3am and all I wanted to do was cuddle up to him in bed for a few more hours before the pending mission forced us to leave the comfort of the bed.

"Ok, fine." I said, giving in and leaning into him as he joined me, sitting on the bed. It was one of the things I loved about Clint, that I could be completely emotional and feminine in his presence and he didn't make me feel stupid for it. He was the only person in my life who had ever seen this side of me. The other avengers were my friends and I had not been afraid to let my guard down a bit around them but even they did not get to see me this way. Clint was the only person in the world, or any other, that I trusted completely.

"Come on, let's sleep now." He whispered into my ear, drawing me down to lie next to him on his small bed, "We have a mission tomorrow and we both need our sleep." He kissed the side of my neck before pulling me so I was resting on his chest.

I began to lay nibbling kisses down his chest, "Do we have to, I will be sharper tomorrow if I'm not sexually frustrated." I whispered against his skin as I swirled my tongue in his belly button.

"Uhhh, no Tasha we have to sleep." He said, moaning at my ministrations before pulling me back up forcefully and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I grumbled under my breath in Russian but got comfortable and laid one of my legs over his like I did every night we were together.

"Thank God Tony installed those coded locks." Clint mumbled as I was about to drift off to sleep.

"Why's that?" I murmured against his shoulder.

"None of the others can get in and see this, because we would never live it down; Black Widow and Hawkeye cuddling!" He said and I could practically hear his smile.

"We will have to tell them about us eventually. It has been nearly 7 years."I said, smiling with him.

"I know, but I like having this between us, it definitely keeps things uncomplicated where S.H.I.E.L.D is concerned." He said, before murmuring that he loved me into my ear and closing his eyes.

"Love you too." I said quietly before I let sleep consume me once again.

...

I woke in the morning still wrapped in Clint's arms – as it should be. I shook his shoulder gently to wake him before I moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, repeating his phrase from last night again as he made a swift grab for my waist. If I had been a normal woman I wouldn't have been able to escape his assassin's speed but being an assassin myself my reflexes allowed me to narrowly avoid being snagged by his arms.

"I am going back to **my** room before one of the others gets up and sees me leaving **your** room wearing nothing but your t-shirt, carrying my tactical cat suit." I said before leaning down and placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Fine." He grumbled against my mouth, I extricated myself from him and walked towards the door as he moved his muscled arms behind his head, smirking when he saw me lick my lips at the gesture as I walked away. I found myself smiling at the domesticity of it all but that smile quickly turned into a frown as I remembered that we could only be like that when we were locked in one of our rooms every night.

I opened the door and did a scan of the floor before concluding that it was safe to go back to my room. I walked to the next door and typed in my activation code before slipping into my room to get suited up and apply my make-up before we all had to go into S.H.I.E.L.D to be briefed for the mission.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at my door so I told Jarvis to open it for the person on the other side. It was Pepper, she was probably the person I was closest to in Stark Tower, apart from Clint and we had become good friends, she was also the only person other than Clint that was allowed to shorten my name.

"Did you want some coffee Tash?" She asked me holding out a steaming mug for me.

I was taken aback by her thoughtfulness but graciously accepted the steaming mug from her. "Thanks Pep, I would have come out and gotten it myself, you didn't have to go to the trouble." I thanked her.

"Trust me; it's no trouble, anything to get out of the kitchen."She said before sighing and perching on the rarely used desk in the corner of my room.

"What's going on?" I asked her; curious as to why she had felt brave enough to enter an assassin's bedroom but not to stay in the kitchen.

"Well, Thor's back to help with the mission and he broke Tony's coffee machine, so Tony started yelling at him and Steve got involved to back up Thor but Clint backed up Tony. So now they are all throwing coffee beans at one another like the children they are. I left before I got in the line of fire." She said grinning at me.

I grinned back and told her that I would sort them all out.

I walked into to the war zone that used to be the 11th floor kitchen. Now it had pieces of metal strewn all over the floor with ground and whole coffee beans covering ever available surface.

The four men froze when I walked into the kitchen; I had made my face into its blank mask and crossed my arms disapprovingly at them before leaning on the door jam. I looked at Steve first, who had a handful of coffee beans raised above his head angled at Tony. Tony was bending down to pick up some more coffee beans from the floor and from the way he was turned he appeared to be aiming for Thor. Then I looked across at Thor who had a jar of half empty coffee granules out in front of him like a baseball bat and I finally turned my attention to Clint. He was crouched on the floor holding a piece of what I assumed used to be the coffee maker in his hand as if he was trying to hit away the coffee beans being fired at him and his hand contained whole beans that he was about to fling at Steve.

"Morning Nat." Clint said to me sheepishly before quickly getting up of the floor and dropping the beans and metal onto the side, giving no sign that I had been lying in his arms just an hour before. The other boys all quickly straightened up and dropped their 'weapons' as well.

"Morning Natasha" Tony, Steve and Thor mumbled together. I had to suppress a grin at the sight of the superheroes looking so scared, especially when I heard Pepper sniggering behind me.

Clint swiped a hand through his hair, dislodging some coffee beans before moving towards the door, all of the men following silently behind him.

Just as Clint was about to leave I put my arm across the door to block their path.

"I hope you all know that I have been deprived of my morning coffee now." I lied, revelling in their shared looks of horror. "And you have all seen me when I have not had my coffee, so get cleaning and I will not have to shoot you." I said in a sickly sweet voice, I quickly moved my arm from the door and walked slowly out of the kitchen, looking back just before I reached Pepper to see Steve, Thor and Clint picking up pieces of metal from the floor and Tony pulled a broom out of the cupboard to clean up the beans.

Pepper had her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and I grabbed her arm quickly to pull her into my room before we both burst out into hysterical laughter as the door shut behind us.

"Tash, that was brilliant!" Pepper gasped out.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it will be before they send Clint in here with an apologetic cup of coffee?"I asked her questioningly, raising an eyebrow before laughing again.

"Not long I expect." Pepper said, recovering from our outburst. "I had better go check on Tony as he is probably in the process of designing a new coffee maker; I think I'll get him to explain how to use it to Thor after though." She made her way towards the door, giving me one last smile before leaving my room.

I sat in my room and cleaned my guns for a while before suiting up completely and deciding to go to the training room and get in some practice – we still had an 2 hours before we had to be at S.H.I.E.L.D so I had plenty of time.

I made my way to the training room waving at Bruce and offering a small smile as I passed by the lab.

Once in the training room I set up the target simulator and positioned myself in the corner with my guns at the ready.

I dashed around the room firing round after round at the simulations never missing my target; I flipped over the vault and shot a target coming at me from another level (The training room when up to level 12 as well). I thought I had got every target until I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I stood up suddenly and aimed my gun at my target ready to pull the trigger.

"You idiot!" I screamed as I put the safety back on my gun, barely pulling my finger off the trigger in time to avoid shooting Tony in the arch reactor!

"Sorry Spidey, I didn't realise you were in here." Tony said with his hands up and a stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"Call me that one more time Stark and I swear to God I will shoot you." I said menacingly, my fingers twitching on the gun at my side.

Tony had just opened his mouth to reply when a voice from behind him cut him off.

"Go finish the fucking coffee maker Stark and leave Natasha alone because I will pin you up against the wall with my arrows to make it easier for her to shoot you if you don't." Came Hawkeye's deep voice from behind Tony. Tony whirled around and grimaced at the dangerously calm look on Clint's face, before holding his hands up in surrender and making his way out of the training room.

**Authors Note – I was so pleased with the reaction to the first chapter of the story, just to let everyone know this story only has a loose plot and is really about the relationship between Hawkeye and Black Widow so if you are looking for something really deep this probably isn't the right story. Sexy and funny – yes. Deep – no.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter – Please R&R and then I will put up the next chapter Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't own unfortunately **

**Warnings – SMUT ! **

"I could have handled it." I said to Clint before turning my back on him and shooting the final simulated target in the head.

"I know but I couldn't resist seeing the look on Stark's face when I added that last bit to the threat." He said, smiling at me.

I ran my eyes over his muscular form, I hadn't really looked at him properly when I was scolding the men in the kitchen but I licked my lips as I looked at him now.

He had put on his tactical suit but had pulled down the top half because of the heat which left him a tight fitting, black wife-beater with his arrows across his back, his bow in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"I went up to the twelfth floor and made you a coffee, I knew Tony would add all this fancy stuff to the new one to make it as Thor proof as possible so I wasn't sure if you could wait." He said before walking towards me and handing me the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said before taking a long swig of the coffee. Even though Pepper had brought me a coffee earlier, only Clint knew how to make coffee exactly the way I liked it, so I hadn't actually drank most of it.

"Sure." He said back with a slight smile before moving past me and setting up the moving targets along the back wall to practice.

I leant against the wall as he shot down target after target with perfect aim and ridiculous speed. To most people this would be scary, seeing someone so capable of killing so many with so little effort but to me it was the sexiest thing in the world. I took a deep breath when he leapt onto the holds on the wall and pulled himself up onto the second level so he could get to his targets from up above, a more realistic situation. I felt myself getting turned on seeing him this way and I decided that him not giving me what I wanted again last night was going to be bad for me if we were sent into combat later.

I finished the coffee quickly before entering the deactivation code Pepper had let slip into the control panel to lock the door so that it was only accessible from the inside.

Clint continually firing arrows at his fake assailants until all of them had been hit and he had run out of arrows.

He gracefully jumped down from the second level and began to collect his arrows and place them into his quiver. I watched the muscles in his arms tense every time they moved behind his head and I decided that I had to have him before we went today. I looked quickly at my watch and was pleased to see that we had just over an hour until we had to jet to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. I quickly typed in another code into the system that instructed Jarvis to turn off the camera feed for the room before silently unzipping my Cat Suit and stepping out of it.

Clint still hadn't turned around to see what I was doing and his back was now facing me, the knowledge that Clint trusted me enough to be that vulnerable in my presence turned me on even further.

I pulled my thin black tank top over my head before walking silently towards Clint in just my dark purple bra and panties.

"Clint." I called out softly, in what he referred to as my seductive voice. Even in my current state of arousal I wasn't stupid enough to sneak up on an assassin.

"Yeah Nat?" He asked not bothering to turn and face me, as he crouched on the floor to pick up an arrow.

"I need your help." I said stepping behind him and placing a hand on his head, running my fingers through his spiky hair.

"With what? We have to go in..." He said before trailing off as he turned around and saw me standing in front of him clad in only my underwear.

"With this." I practically growled. I quickly pushed Clint onto the floor before straddling him and placing my lips on his, not giving him time to protest before my tongue was inside his mouth, teasing his.

"Tasha we can't do this in here." He murmured as I pulled away from his lips to drag his wife-beater over his head. I ignored his comment as I ran my tongue across his abs drawing a strangled moan from his mouth. I could feel his erection pressing into me and I knew that I didn't have the patience to drag this out.

I grabbed the tactical suit that was hanging at his waist and pulled it down along with his boxers.

"Tasha sto... ahhh fuck." He began but I pulled my panties to the side and had sunk onto his hard length before he could get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah baby." He said unable to control himself as I began to ride him hard on the floor of the training room, this position had always turned him on. If any other man had called me baby I would have snapped their neck, but the way Clint said it turned me on even more.

As way of a reward for acquiescing to my demand, I squeezed my feminine muscles around him and he thrust up hard into me in response.

"Shit!" I exclaimed at the feel of him meeting my thrusting with his own. His hands clawed at my breasts through my bra so I reached behind myself to unclasp it, all the while continuing my movements.

I let the bra fall away as I moved on top of him. I brought my hands up to play with my breasts because I knew that it turned him on to see me playing with myself.

"Oh god." He breathed when he saw me fiddling with my nipples. He sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around my waist to aid my movements, he then began sucking my breast into his mouth and scraping his teeth along the sensitive tip before moving across to the other.

"Clint, shit." I could feel my orgasm getting closer so I increased the pace of my movements.

Clint fell back against the floor arching his back at the pleasure; I ran my hand over his chest and abs before forcefully pushing his back to the floor and leaning forward to suck his flat nipples.

"Nat – Fuck it." Clint exclaimed and I had a moments warning at the loss of his control before Clint flipped us over and began pounding into me at an almost inhuman speed.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed as I felt my pussy contract around Clint's cock as my orgasm rushed powerfully through my body. Clint yelled out as he began to cum as well. Once his orgasm had ended he collapsed on top of me, his body a comforting and familiar weight above my own; we lay on the floor for a few minutes, our sweat slicked body's resting against one another whilst we got our breathing under control.

"Where did that come from?" Clint asked when he moved off of me.

I felt empty the second he left my body. "You left me in the lurch last night and all I could concentrate on whilst you were shooting the targets was how hot you looked. Not the best thing to be focused on in a potentially life threatening situation." I said arching my eyebrow at him before grabbing my bra and re-clasping it.

"Fuck that was hot." He said smirking at me, he grabbed his gear and got suited up again, running his hands through his hair.

"Yep." I smiled back at him, checking I had all of the equipment I would need for the mission, all the equipment that I hard at Stark Tower that is, I kept a lot of it at S.H.I.E.L.D for safe keeping.

"Do I look ok?" I asked Clint, wanting to make sure that I didn't look as if I had just fucked my partner on the floor of the avenger's training room.

"You look beautiful." He said with that rare sincere look in his eyes before leaning in to kiss me quickly. He was so open when he was around me but I knew that the mask would go back up as soon as we left the room.

I pulled away from the kiss before it could become heated and entered the code to open the door and turn the cameras back on. Clint followed me out of the room after I wiped a smear of my lipstick off of the side of his neck.

We sat on the couch in the living room in silence, preparing ourselves for the mission ahead before the other avengers walked into the room already suited up (except for Bruce, obviously).

"Time to get this show on the road." Came the metallic voice of Tony Stark through the ironman suit.

"Yes my friends let us travel to S.H.I.E.L.D this instant." Thor said commandingly.

I repressed a smirk at the momentary look of amusement on Clint's face but managed to keep my expression stoic. The way Thor spoke always managed to make Clint laugh, all of the other Avengers, including myself, were like that at first but it wore off eventually, it still hadn't for Clint.

"I'm driving." Clint said before jumping out onto the window ledge and down onto the platform that housed the Avengers personal Quinjet.

My heart fluttered uneasily in my chest when he climbed onto the ledge but I ignored it, Clint knew what he was doing and worrying about it was not going to change anything, or at least that was what I told myself every time.

Tony powered his thrusters and told us he felt like taking the scenic route to S.H.I.E.L.D.

I looked towards Clint as he walked onto the quinjet and I began to feel lucky that I had worn the comfortable purple underwear set instead of the lacy black ones because if I had I would have been really uncomfortable after our exchange.

Shaking myself out of the pleasant thoughts I and the rest of the avengers, with the exception of Tony, climbed onto the quinjet. I took my place next to Clint at the controls; we shared a small, almost imperceptible smile before all thoughts of emotion were removed from our heads replaced only by thoughts about evasive manoeuvres and real targets which unlike our earlier simulated opponents had the power to shoot back at us.

**Authors Notes – Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but it made sense in the story to end it there. I have got over 12,000 words of this story already written but I want to keep the updates as continuous as possible so I post once I write more, that way I won't get ahead of myself **

**I am so pleased by the response – I hope you're enjoying it. **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't own sadly **

I listened to Nick Fury's voice drone on and on through the safety briefing, sat in the S.H.I.E.L.D base with Steve sat on my right and Clint my left.

The mission sounded relatively simple, an organisation called SYNCO had stolen a briefcase that contained the remaining research into the 'Super Soldier' formula that had been used on Steve. We had Intel that showed the organisation had a scientist called Wehelm working for them. He had cropped up on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar before, back then Clint and I had been detailed to dispose of him but he had so many guards, we couldn't get past them before he had slipped away.

I thought back to that mission over two years ago and remembered the moment when Clint had gotten hit, he had run out of arrows so had resorted to hand-to-hand combat instead. The man he was fighting had pulled a gun and had managed to let off a shot before one of my bullets ripped through his skull.

The second I saw Clint drop to the ground I felt suddenly cold. I looked back to my five remaining assailants before doing a sweeping manoeuvre (my favourite gun move), killing them all with one curved bullet. I ran to Clint and rolled him onto his back, the bullet had gone in over his tactical suit on the right hand side of his body, near his shoulder. I got Coulson on the comms and had him dispatch a med kit whilst I tried to stem the bleeding.

"Stay with me Clint."I had said to him, trying not to think about the coldness of his skin or the amount of blood I could feel running through my fingers.

"Tasha..."He had managed to gasp out before he slipped into unconsciousness. The medical team arrived less than a minute after but it was the longest minute of my life as I tried to get Clint to wake up whilst maintaining pressure on the wound.

The medical team had airlifted him out while I had waited for the quinjet to take me back to the Helicarrier. I had never felt more worried in my life but I made sure that the extent of it didn't show on my face, no-one knew that we were more than partners, some concern was warranted but not too much as we didn't want everyone assuming we were a couple. (Even if we were)

Later that evening I had visited Clint in the S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary, he'd looked tired and pasty but his face lit up when he saw me. I told the nurses to get out in my most threatening voice and they instantly did what I asked them to, they weren't going to argue with Black Widow. The second they had left I ran over to Clint and kissed him softly.

"You're an idiot." I told him gently.

"I know." He said shortly before pulling me to sit next to him on the bed and falling into a peaceful sleep, not once letting go of my hand.

I shook myself out of the past, thinking back to that day still scared me, but I knew that I had to push it aside and focus on the mission at hand.

Hawkeye was going to be placed on the opposite building to the one we knew Wehelm was in so that he could kill any hostiles on the upper levels that the ground team couldn't see.

It was decided that Tony would jet up and drop Clint off before attacking the building from the upper levels, the Hulk would smash his way up the side of the building that Hawkeye couldn't see. Thor would stay outside after the ground team went in to take out any approaching guards or any that managed to escape the building.

Steve and I would lead the ground team with another eight S.H.I.E.L.D agents following us in, the Intel was sound and the mission sounded simple. All we had to do was kill any hostiles, take out Wehelm who was our primary target and retrieve the suitcase containing the research. Clint had the most important job. He had to swing onto the building once we were all clear using one of his grappling arrows and rig it to explode after we had retrieved the necessary information, to make sure that nothing remained of the secret formula other than the contents of the suitcase. Thor would then use his lightening to detonate the explosives on the sides of the building.

Once the Steve had finished relaying the plan, Clint and I headed towards the equipment room in silence, once we got there I loaded my "Widow's bite" onto my wrists and placed a variety of Guns and Daggers into different holsters on my suit. Clint sorted his bow and grabbed a spare quiver full of arrows so he wouldn't run out before the mission ended to make sure he had one left to swing and prepare the building to blow.

We nodded at one another before leaving the room and joining the other avenger's on the quinjet, Clint sat down at the controls once again whilst I hovered in the back with the others. I had to focus and Clint always managed to distract me one way or another.

It was half an hour before we reached our destination on the outskirts of Seattle, this was spent in relative silence, all of the Avengers, including me, were deep in thought and had switched off our Comms so that Tony couldn't annoy us the whole journey. Don't get me wrong, we did love Tony, he gave us a home and he was a genuinely nice guy but he had an ego the size of Asgard (Thor's words – not mine) and didn't know when to shut up. But he cared deeply for every member of the team and we knew the wise cracks and jokes were just to mask his fear of one of us getting hurt or compromised. He had proved that he cared when he had risked his own life to protect Steve by stepping in front of an energy current strong enough to shut off his arc reactor permanently. When everyone had questioned him on why he had done it he said that he didn't realise it could have killed him. Everyone knew different but we didn't press the matter; Steve had just patted him on the back and they had been getting along well ever since. Most of the time anyway.

Clint's voice suddenly broke through the silence. "We're five minutes out, get your gear on."

Cap grabbed his shield, Thor picked up Mjolnir and I grabbed my guns and spare clips before placing them into my holders. Once we were all set I heard Clint's voice call back to us all again.

"Tasha? Can you take over for me while I grab my quivers and my bow?" Clint asked me, never once taking his eyes off the air.

"Sure." I said sliding into the other pilot seat before taking the controls out of his hands.

"Thanks." He said quickly before slipping to the back of the quinjet to get ready. He was back in just under two minutes to take over the landing procedure. It required patience, definitely a quality Clint possessed which I didn't.

Clint guided the quinjet to the ground; we had landed less than a mile away from the building which meant that we had to work fast, because we were more than likely inside their perimeter. They probably already knew that we were there. It didn't give us a lot of time and we were prepared to take out any hostiles as soon as we opened the cockpit door.

Immediately, we knew that something wasn't right. When we exited the quinjet there were no forces trying to take us out, in fact, there was no one in sight at all.

We all exited the quinjet slowly, Hawkeye at the front, as he was the best at seeing things moving at a distance. We slowly made our way towards the building we believed Wehelm to be in before Clint came to a sudden stop.

"Wait." He called urgently, everyone stumbled to a halt and Clint turned around to face me.

"What do you see on the ground about 30 feet in front of us Nat?" He asked me seriously before turning around to face the buildings again.

"What's going on down there?" Tony asked over the comms.

"Not sure yet Stark." Cap replied irritably.

"Yeah, well keep us in the loop." Stark snapped in his arrogant manner before becoming silent once again.

I looked in front of me and moved my gaze to study the hard ground. To start with I couldn't make out anything, but then something glinted under the suns bright glare. I redirected my gaze to where I had seen the light; I could just make out a thin, metallic wire. I let my gaze run along it until it dipped back into the earth before becoming exposed yet again.

"Crap" I exclaimed quietly, realising why Clint had asked me what I thought.

He had seen the wire and had come to the exact same conclusion as me. That the wire led to automatic bombs laid into the earth at regular intervals that formed a perimeter around the building. If one of us so much as nudged the wire then the whole perimeter would explode. Suddenly, understanding dawned on me, the reason why there were no hostiles attacking was because they were confident in the fact that we would obliterate ourselves.

I turned back to Clint who was still staring at me before giving him a sharp nod and turning my attention to the other Avengers.

"30 foot in front of us is a perimeter made of automatic bombs; I would also suspect a mine field is dotted behind." Clint informed the others, retaining his stoic mask.

There were a few murmurs from the avengers and other agents but no-one questioned our judgement.

"We need a new plan of attack." I stated, aiming the comment towards Cap, he was the team leader after all.

"Yeah, preferably one that doesn't get us all blown up." Tony's sarcastic voice sounded again over the comms.

"Do Tony's vocal folds ever need a rest?" Thor asked Bruce seriously, earning a huff from Tony over the comms and a chuckle from Bruce.

Steve stepped forward, his face was strained, and it was a familiar expression to all of us. It was the look he got on his face every time he was formulating a strategy or plan of attack.

"Cap?" I asked impatiently, desperate to get moving. I hated standing around for long periods of time; I needed to be doing something.

"Ok, new plan." Steve said turning to face us all. "Stark, I need you to grab Hawkeye and take him onto the opposite building the same as we originally planned. Thor I need you to fly Natasha and then myself onto the roof of Wehelm's building. Bruce we need you to stay here with the other agents for now, if you could all make a perimeter around the bombs and take out any forces you see getting too close to the wires. No doubt all of the personnel know exactly where each explosive is positioned so that they know how to leave the perimeter when necessary, be on alert and don't let anyone get out of that perimeter." Bruce and the agents nodded before moving away to spread out.

"Hang on Bruce – I need you to do something else yet." Cap said, Bruce stopped and walked back to the rest of us with a confused expression of his face.

"The rest of us, the plan remains ultimately the same, Widow and I will slip into the building from the upper floors, Thor can you cover the other side of the building to Hawkeye and Stark you cover as many hostiles as you can that come out of the lower levels. Let's make this as simple as we can for the agents around the perimeter." Steve said to us all before turning his attention to Bruce.

"Bruce, I need you to do something important once Hawkeye has set up the explosives on the side of the building." Cap said, Bruce nodded, waiting patiently to find out what he needed to do.

"I need Tony to take Widow and myself back to the quinjet as Hawkeye sets the explosives, the agents around the perimeter need to get back to the quinjet before Clint has set up the last detonator. Thor will then use his lightening to detonate the explosives, as planned, before flying himself and Hawkeye back to join the rest of us. Bruce, what I need you to do is use the 'other guy' to detonate the bombs surrounding the perimeter to make sure that every hostile is taken out." Cap said, finally telling Bruce what he needed to do, Bruce looked sad, but he always looked sad when he had to use the 'other guy' to kill people, no matter whether or not they were good or bad.

"I can do that." Bruce said quietly before heading off to fill the empty gap created in the perimeter that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had left for him. We all knew why Cap had asked Bruce, after Bruce had let slip about trying to kill himself on the Helicarrier during the Loki incident last year we realised that the Hulk was practically indestructible. This had been proved when Bruce had accidentally stepped on an explosive earlier this year and the 'other guy' had come out with only a minor burn on his arm.

Cap, Thor, Clint and I turned to look at one another briefly before Thor put his arms around my waist and flew me to the building at the same time as Tony came swooping down to pick up Hawkeye.

**Authors Note – Everyone has been so positive about the story, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I figured their lives can't be hanging out at Stark Tower and having sex all of the time so here is something with a bit more substance. But don't worry there is more smut soon ;) **

**Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Don't own ... still **

It was fair to say that the mission was not going as smoothly as we had all planned.

Hawkeye had warned Cap and I of at least 50 hostiles on the lower levels that he could not get to from the angle of the building he was stationed on.

Tony had been fighting off men non-stop from the moment he landed in front of the building and Thor had been knocking men out of the side of the building for a good half an hour without seeming to make a dent in their numbers.

I was running low on ammo and Cap had been hit by a bullet in the calf, no lasting damage but it did slow him down a little. We were all ridiculously outnumbered and we had only managed to infiltrate the top three floors of the building so far.

"I'm running low guys." I said breathlessly having just used the thigh hold to take down one of the hostiles who had tried, and failed, to come at me from behind.

"Me too." I heard Clint's voice say over the comms.

Steve shield suddenly flew past me, knocking out at least five men trying to come up onto our floor.

Another bout of hostiles made their way towards Cap and left a small entrance to the lower floor unguarded.

I dived past an assailant and rolled into the hallway, which lead to the stairs down to the next level.

"Widow, what are you doing?" Cap said desperately into the comms, obviously still fighting off the men.

"Taking our window of opportunity." I replied dodging another attacker before snapping the neck of next.

"Nat, there's too many." Hawkeye said over the comms, sounding worried.

"No more than we've taken on before Barton so leave it out." I snapped, annoyed that he didn't trust me to do this.

"Tasha..." Clint started again.

"Oi, leave it out will you, the sooner Spidey gets the information and takes out Wehelm the sooner we get out of here, so can it Hawkboy. I want to go home." Came Starks voice over the comms, drowning out Clint's response. I had never been happier for Stark to be an insensitive Jerk.

"I will be fine, give me eight minutes and if I'm not on the roof then you have permission to come and look for me, but I swear if any of you come in earlier than that I will snap your necks." I said, loudly before turning my comms down so all I could hear was a dull humming in my ear instead of the loud protests I knew would be coming from Clint.

I ducked around a corner and hid myself in the shadows as a group of 5 or so armed mercenaries ran past me.

I had studied the layout we had been given of the building until I knew the layout like the back of my hand. I knew that Wehelm's lab was on the 5th floor from the top and that he kept the suitcase with him at all times.

I knew that I was on the 4th floor from the top so I made my way round to the opposite stairwell in less than a minute without drawing any attention to myself. I had only gone across to the opposite stairwell because I knew that it came out right next to the door to Wehelm's lab.

I slipped down the stairs and into the lab I knew was stationed on the right hand side of the corridor.

"So nice of you to finally join me, Black Widow."A heavily, German accented voice from the opposite side of the room said.

I looked to see Wehelm sat in a chair with the suitcase on his lap with a 10mm auto Glock 20 trained on me.

I wasn't really surprised to find out that Wehelm knew my name, he was a genius professor and as he had stolen the formula from S.H.I.E.L.D he probably had some Intel on S.H.I.E.L.D's agents.

I decided I really wasn't in the mood for a chat, but I knew that I had to indulge in his game for a little bit before I could take him out and get the suitcase.

"So... you know my name?" I said it as a question as I slowly moved my hand to my thigh, in a movement so slow that I was sure there was no way in which Wehelm could have noticed it.

"I know a lot about you Miss Romanoff." He said with a disgusting leer on his face.

"That's nice for you, but you see I don't really have time to chat so I'll just take the formula and be on my way." I had only a second to register the shock on Wehelm's face before the knife I had thrown was lodged in his throat and the Glock had dropped to the floor.

I had known that a gunshot would have drawn attention to me and I needed as much ammo as I could get to get myself up to the roof in the 45 seconds I had left before the others came in after me.

I leapt across the room and grabbed the suitcase off of Wehelm's lap, grabbing the knife and cleaning it on Wehelm's lab coat before bolting for the laboratory door.

I sprinted up the stairs, taking out any assailants that came too close.

I made it up to the roof with 4 seconds to spare, suitcase in hand and one bullet left in my gun.

Steve and Tony were waiting for me on the roof, Steve was leant against his shield and Tony's suit was looking pretty battered, but neither was seriously injured.

I held up the suitcase and walked towards them with a grin before I felt a searing pain in the back of my leg.

I turned quickly and shot my attacker in the head, before they had the chance to shoot again.

I felt the blood running down the back of my thigh and I knew that the bullet had hit an artery.

Tony ran over to me, grabbing the suitcase from my hand and tossing it to Cap before scooping me up and flying back to the Quinjet.

My vision had begun to get fuzzy and I knew that I must have been losing a lot of blood from the wound on the back of my thigh.

Tony placed me into the Quinjet, ordering one of the shield agents to set up an IV and apply pressure to my wound, before jetting off to get Steve.

I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I felt the urge to let myself fall into unconsciousness.

I held off for as long as I could, I felt Steve beside me, telling Tony to get some morphine from the med kit.

I heard the sound of an explosion; I knew that Bruce must have set off the detonators.

"Stay awake Natasha." I heard him say to me a few minutes later.

I was pleased that Bruce was ok - but I knew that the Hulk was almost impossible to destroy so it wasn't really a surprise.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I was just so tired, but just before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard a familiar voice.

"Nat..."

Clint

...

I woke up later that evening in my bed at Stark Tower, I felt tired and I could feel a dull ache in my upper thigh. I knew that Bruce had given me a blood transfusion if the small puncture in my hand from an IV was any indication.

I felt eyes on me from the corner of my room and moved my head to see Pepper sat in the chair on the right hand side of my bed.

"Hey." She said gently, smiling at me.

"Hi." I said before pushing myself out of bed and walking slowly to my wardrobe, assessing the pain in my leg as I went and concluding that it wasn't that bad.

I realised I wasn't wearing my suit but instead I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts that ended just before the bandage on my thigh.

I turned towards Pepper with a raised eyebrow.

She seemed to understand what the puzzled look on my face was for.

"Bruce couldn't get to your injury without taking off your suit so Clint carried you in here and I took your suit off and put you in that, none of the boys were in here. Don't worry." Pepper explained cautiously, wondering if I was angry.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "thanks Pep." I said, adding to the reassurance by using her nickname.

"I'm sure your hungry." She asked me.

"Starving." I said; all I had eaten today was a banana in the living room after my exchange with Clint in the training room.

"Clint's in the kitchen by the way." She said to me knowingly.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her slightly before following her out of my room. Pepper didn't know that our relationship went deeper than just partners as far as I knew, but she did know we shared a deep connection and she definitely suspected feelings were simmering. She just didn't know that they were, in fact, smouldering.

"He's been sat in here with you all day, but I kicked him out about 20 minutes ago to clean up, get some food and have his cut stitched up by Bruce." She informed me as we made our way to the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw all the avengers sat around the table eating their way through what looked to be 6 huge pizzas. One each by the look of it with two for Thor.

"Tasha..." I heard Clint say breathily, before I had the chance to fathom what was happening (something I put down to the drugs making me a bit spacey) he had shot up from the table and his arms were wrapped around me.

The other avengers all looked as us with smirks on their faces, but none of them said anything. They knew that we reacted like this after a mission gone wrong and Tony had made the mistake of taking the piss one time and Clint had... well he broke Tony's nose.

I pulled myself away from Clint slowly and made to grab myself a slice of pizza when Tony's hand slapped me away.

"Oi, Spidey, there's a whole pizza in the oven for you so get your pincers off mine." He said grinning at me, I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from grinning back.

"How does your leg feel?" Bruce asked me.

"Fine, barely notice it really." I said as I walked towards the oven to retrieve my pizza. I could feel Clint's eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge it as I moved around, he didn't want the others to know so I wasn't going to give them any more hints. Tony's already sure that we are sleeping together so we had to be more careful.

I didn't really care if the other Avengers knew, but Clint was insistent so... I understood the desire to keep it quiet from S.H.I.E.L.D but I knew that if we asked the others they would keep it quiet.

I grabbed my pizza before making my way to the table and taking the empty seat between Steve and Clint.

I felt a hand on my leg and I knew that it was Clint but I avoided his gaze, he was being too obvious and if I could have I would have smacked him.

Instead I just tucked into my pizza, moaning when I tasted the first bite. I felt Clint's hand on my leg tighten just slightly and I smirked into my slice, knowing that it had turned him on.

I heard Steve snort out a laugh before grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

"Enjoying that Spidey?" Tony asked with a snigger.

"I am in fact Stark." I said back, not caring what the other men thought. Thor and Bruce just grinned before turning back to their own pizzas.

**Authors Note – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry for the lack of Smut but don't panic there will be plenty in the next two chapters. I wanted to show the team dynamic of the Avengers here as well as the action from an actual mission. **

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – don't own **

**SMUT warning after ...'s **

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked the group casually, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed, curious to find out how the rest of the mission had gone.

"Well, when I had you back on the Quinjet, I flew back to get Rogers. Whilst I was in the air, Hawkboy used his grappling arrow thingy's to get onto the edge of the building and set up the explosives as planned."Tony said, after swallowing a mouth full of pizza.

"But more enemies appeared on the roof and began firing at Clinton; I couldn't get to them as I was fighting off more attackers from the upper levels." Thor's booming voice cut in.

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued.

"One of the assailants managed to shoot out my rope." Clint said casually, as if he was informing me of the weather.

I turned my head sharply to face him, but he was suddenly very interested in the pepperoni on top of his pizza. When I realised that he wasn't going to say anything else I turned my attention to Steve with a raised eyebrow. He was always the first to crack under my gaze.

"Well, Tony had flown back to make sure that Clint could get out, just in time to see him fall." Steve said quickly before taking another nervous swig of his beer.

"And being the amazing superhero that I am, I saved Hawkboy's ass just before it hit the ground." Tony said with a smug look on his face.

"OUCH!" Tony yelled, whilst dramatically rubbing the back of his head. Pepper had moved from her vantage point of leaning against the kitchen counter to smack Tony over the back of the head.

"Big baby." Bruce mumbled causing everyone around the table to snigger and Tony to scowl.

"I already said thank you Stark – I'm not going to say it again so leave it out." Clint snapped at Stark before turning to face me. "Other than that little hiccup the rest of the mission went as planned – now who wants ice cream?" Clint said, quickly pushing his chair back and making his way over to the freezer on the far side of the kitchen.

"Is 'Ice cream' that delicious, milky concoction I tried yesterday?" Thor asked us all whilst shovelling his last piece of pizza in to his mouth. Whole.

"Yes it is Thor." I said whilst grinning at him.

"Bring over the Rocky Road and the Mint Choc Chip please Clint." Bruce said, "I have a feeling with Thor around we may need both."

Everyone laughed, excluding Thor who just looked puzzled.

"I got it." Clint mumbled. He had spoon handles in his mouth and was carrying four pints of ice cream.

"Need a hand?" Steve asked.

"Please." Was Clint's mumbled reply before Steve courteously took two of the pints so that Clint could remove the spoons from his mouth.

"Movie?" Pepper asked moving towards the door.

"Sounds good." I said, before slowly getting up from my seat, being careful not to pull on the wound, and following Pepper out of the kitchen.

All of the boys followed behind us bickering about the movie we were going to see.

"Boys, I don't know why you're arguing."Pepper said smugly.

We all looked at her confused before Pepper said something that made us all groan.

"I've chosen tonight." She informed us with an evil grin on her face.

Movie night in Stark Tower had become a regular Thursday night occurrence as long as no mission got in the way. We took it in turns to choose but we didn't have a proper order so if someone wanted to see something desperately then they could put it on. However, Pepper was notorious for picking chick flicks and sappy Rom-Coms that were just painful, so we all had learnt to dread her choice.

"What pain are you inflicting on us tonight then Miss Potts?" Tony asked Pepper before situating himself on one of the double seated couches and tugging her down next to him. Thor and Steve made their way to a large 4 seater couch and made themselves comfortable at either end, Bruce took the single couch. That left Clint and I to share the small couch that had been labelled by the others as the 'love seat'.

"You will have to wait and see." Pepper said before giving Tony a quick peck on the lips and snuggling into his side.

"Heaven help us." I heard Steve mutter from his seat.

"Pass the ice cream please Clinton." Thor said causing everyone to either grin or roll their eyes.

Clint sat down next to me after handing everyone a spoon and giving Thor his own pint of ice cream. The rest of us usually just passed around the other pints during the movie, we knew that Thor would easily get through it on his own so it had become a habit to buy him extra.

"Lights, camera, action please JARVIS." Tony said.

"Of course sir." Replied the British voice of the AI.

When the title sequence to the film 300 appeared on the TV screen we all sighed with relief.

"Pep, you hate action movies." Tony stated, obviously puzzled.

"No, I hate action movies that don't have a practically naked Gerard Butler and Michael Fassbender walking around in them – come on Tony – two hours of 300 men walking around in nothing but boxers. What's not to like? Right Tash?" She asked me.

"Definitely." I said, I nearly squeaked when I felt Clint poke me in the side so in retaliation I stuck my tongue out at him before stretching my legs out over his lap to get more comfortable.

Tony had just huffed at Pepper before settling down to watch the movie.

...

We had been watching the movie for just under an hour and a half when I started to get restless.

I had seen this movie when it had come out with Clint about 6 years ago so I already knew what was going on. I was starting to get bored but movie night had become a compulsory event so I knew that I couldn't just leave.

I looked over at Clint, who seemed to be engaged in the story and not paying me any attention. I knew better than to think that he wasn't paying attention to me, Clint was always aware of his surroundings but he could focus on a movie when he felt relaxed enough.

I decided to tease him a little, I knew that it would probably make him angry but he was hot when he was angry and he usually ended up being rough with me which I loved. When your lover is a master assassin things can get pretty intense between the sheets.

I took my legs off of his lap, and positioned myself so that my upper body was next to his, shoulders and hips touching. He gazed at me as I moved, but I put on a show of making myself comfortable again as a way of lulling him into a false sense of security.

I waited for him to settle into the movie again before laying my head gently on his shoulder and turning my head so that my breath caressed his neck on every exhale. At the same time I placed my hand on his inner thigh and began to rub his leg in soothing circles through his sweats.

His breath hitched slightly and I could feel his breathing speed up as moved my hand closer to his crotch. He knew that if he said anything he would draw attention to us and the others would be able to see what I was doing.

I didn't move my hand higher up for a few more minutes. I wanted Clint to think that it was as far as I was going to go so I waited until his body relaxed slightly before moving my hand up quickly until it was placed over his cock.

"Mmmnn..." He moaned quietly, looking around frantically after he made the sound to see if any of the other Avengers had noticed. Luckily, they all seemed too engrossed in the movie to have noticed us.

Clint turned his head towards me and gave me a warning look but I just widened my eyes and looked at him innocently before rubbing my hand back and forth across his crotch slowly, feeling him harden beneath my palm.

I continued to stroke him slowly for a few minutes before leaning my head forward and placing a wet kiss on his neck. Then I looked up at the screen and saw that the timing had been perfect, I knew that the credits were about to roll so I applied the slightest bit more pressure to Clint's dick before taking my hand away and standing up from the couch.

"Lights JARVIS." Tony said with a groan as he stretched his body and sat up on the couch.

I could feel Clint's glare burning holes in my back but I ignored him – good, he should have to pay for being an idiot today.

"Well, it's been a long day, I think I'm going to call it a night." I said, feigning a yawn before turning and walking out of the room, but not before giving Clint a smouldering look and licking my lips.

"I think I am gunna crash too guys." I heard Clint say in a voice that the others would all assume was normal, but I could tell was a little strained.

"Wait a moment." Thor's voice boomed. I could almost hear Clint's internal groan. "Clinton, you said that you would challenge me to a duel at that interesting game by the name 'Call of Duty'?" he said questioningly.

There was a seconds silence before I heard Clint sigh and then reply with "... yeah I guess I did big guy, ok but only for an hour k?"

"That is fine, my friend." Thor replied happily. Clint and Thor were close; Thor had understood the power which Loki had held over Clint and had helped him to get over all of the things he had done under Loki's control. Since then Clint had been getting Thor accustomed to the ways of the human world, much as Bruce had been getting Cap accustomed to the modern world he had woken up to.

I snorted into my hand and made my way to my bedroom to get ready for when Clint undoubtedly stormed in, pissed about my little activity this evening.

**Authors Note – I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But there will be more soon I promise. I said Smut so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks **

**BlackHawke2222 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own sadly :(**

**Authors Note: I am really sorry to everyone who reads this story that it has been so long since I have updated. I really hope that you enjoy this update as it is purely smut ;) Please R&R – Thank you. **

**And in response to Alexandra Grimm's question about whether or not I will be bringing Betty or Jane into this story, I am definitely going to include Jane, hadn't really thought about Betty but I will see how it progresses, I think I will have Bruce alone for a while before introducing her. **

**Also, how would everybody feel about giving Steve a little romance side storyline? Please let me know your thoughts. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I love this story, even if it creeps my friends out that I write this stuff, haha. **

**BlackHawke2222**

**P.S. thank you Amber-Jade James for your continuous reviews, they are much appreciated :D**

**Xx**

**...**

It was 3 hours later when I heard the activation code for my door being typed in outside. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning, I had gotten bored waiting for Clint so I was sat up in bed wearing one of his T-shirts, reading a book called исчезнувший бесследно.

I didn't look up when I heard the door open and then close, I waited for the inevitable outburst but it never came. I shut my book and put it on my bedside table without looking up at him. I pushed the covers off myself and sat up in the bed before lifting my gaze to meet his.

What I saw took my breath away.

Clint had removed his wife beater silently and was standing there in just his sweats staring at me with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Get up." He said in a low voice, it sounded flat and emotionless but it was impossible to miss that it was a command not a request. I slowly moved out of the bed and turned to face him fully. My instinct had been to defy him, as was my nature, but I thought better of it. He had only been like this once before, that was the second time we ever slept together after we got back from Budapest. I had been foolish on a mission and nearly had my cover blown, he had gotten so mad at me and burst into my room unannounced. I had been getting changed at the time and was only wearing my panties when he stormed in. Let's just say that he took out his frustration in a different way to what he had originally planned and I did feel as if I reaped the benefits. I had never come so hard in my life. Something about Clint being dominant and possessive was really hot; if it had been another man telling me what to do I would have used my Widow's bite on them or just shot them, depending on the level of pain I wanted them to experience.

"You had no right to do what you did to me in there, especially after you almost got yourself killed today." He said in a low, menacing voice. He was really angry but I knew I would get pleasure out of it so I said nothing to placate him. He stepped menacingly towards me causing me to step back instinctively. We stared at each other for a few minutes, both seeing who would be the first to give in.

It was Clint.

I had a split seconds warning before Clint lunged towards me (his hand had twitched, which gave him away). He grabbed me around the waist and literally threw me on the bed before climbing on top of me. His hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head; not to be outdone I wrapped my legs around his hips and locked my ankles so that he was trapped against my body as much as I was trapped against the bed.

"I am gunna fuck you so hard Tasha." Clint whispered huskily into my ear. "I am gunna make you beg me to let you cum." I felt my panties dampen at his words and I used my legs around his waist to rub my hips against his. I groaned as I felt how hard he was through his sweat pants.

"Enough." He said gutturally after I'd grinded him for a few minutes. When I didn't slow my movements he grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and used the other to push my hips back onto the bed.

He stilled all of my movements before looking into my eyes. He kept eye contact with me as he lowered his head towards mine; my eyes slipped shut just before his lips reached mine. I instinctively leant up to join our lips but was confused when all I met was air. I opened my eyes to see that Clint had pulled back just enough so that I couldn't reach him. I stretched up as much as I could with my arms restrained but he kept moving out of my reach. "Humph." I groaned in frustration before giving up and letting my head drop back against the mattress.

He leaned down towards me again letting his lips brush mine as he spoke. "You are all mine Black Widow, and you will do as I say." "All yours." I whispered in response. Hearing Clint be so possessive of me made me even wetter.

He just continued staring at me, his expression betrayed nothing but his eyes were full of lust. As the minutes went by I could feel myself growing impatient but I was careful not to go too far.

But, pushing my luck a little bit couldn't hurt, right?

"Hurry up Barton – I'm getting bored here." I said dismissively, wriggling slightly in his grip, smirking when he pushed down on my wrists to keep me in place. I looked up at Clint and the smirk immediately dropped from my face.

I had pushed him too far apparently. Whoops.

Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and hauled against Clint's body as he stood up from the bed. I thought he was going to push me against the wall as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his body to keep myself up. I was suddenly confused as Clint turned and walked towards the bedroom door with me wrapped around him, yet he still walked normally, as if I weighed nothing at all. It was a testimony to his strength.

I was pulled from my musings by Clint kissing me. His wet tongue forced its way into my mouth, curling around my own dominatingly. I felt his hand come up and tangle in my thick red locks before pulling my head back sharply and biting down on my neck. "God, Clint." I moaned as he ran his tongue along my neck before biting me hard underneath my jaw line. My eyes had slipped shut completely but I felt us begin to move again, nevertheless Clint's ministrations didn't falter so I didn't feel the need to open them.

I didn't hear the bedroom door open and close as he carried me out of the room, even Master Assassins can get distracted. We were walking for a minute when Clint roughly set me down on a hard surface. The second he set me down, he detached from my neck and grabbed my head before bringing his mouth to mine savagely. His tongue forced its way into my mouth yet again before retreating and thrusting forward again. In retaliation for his teasing kisses I sucked hard on his tongue, causing him to moan out my name. I felt his hands run up the front of my body and over my breasts, squeezing them firmly before moving his hands higher.

He gave me no warning before he grabbed the collar of the T-shirt I was wearing and ripped it down the middle. "Fuck, Clint." I moaned as he roughly stripped me of the remains of the shirt whilst sucking on my new exposed breasts. He bit down hard when I moaned causing me to scream out at the pain/pleasure the action brought.

He began to rhythmically grind his erection into me. He disengaged himself from my chest before leaning down and taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Fuck Tasha – you deserve to be punished for what you did, now lie back like a good girl and don't touch me because if you do I will stop."He growled into my ear before drawing a line with his tongue all of the way down my body until he reached the top of my panties. He leant forward and blew over my clit through my panties, the sensation made me whimper and made my body feel like jelly but I found the strength to prop myself up on my elbows so that I could watch him. His hands moved up and pulled my panties in between my wet folds roughly making me cry out in pleasure, my eyes briefly shutting at the feeling before I forced them open. Clint's hands went back to holding my thighs apart as he reached up slightly and pulled my panties down with his teeth, turning me on even more.

"Fuck, shit Barton." I shouted suddenly, as Clint quickly plunged two fingers inside me, not giving me any time to adjust before thrusting them in and out of me savagely. "Ohhh God, Clint." I said breathlessly as he leant forward and sucked my clit into his mouth forcefully never once breaking eye contact with me. It was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen and I felt the first stirrings of my orgasm in the pit of my stomach.

He continued to lick at my clit whilst adding a third finger inside of me, curling them slightly so that they hit my G-spot over and over. My orgasm was fast approaching now; I could feel the coil below my abdomen ready to burst. Clint must have felt my pussy beginning to contract around his fingers because he suddenly stopped his ministrations and looked up at me.

"What do you want Natasha?" He asked me from his place, knelt between my thighs. I couldn't believe he was going to make me beg for release, I knew he had said he was going to, but I could not believe he was actually going through with it. Instead of answering I moved my hands down towards the place I needed them both, determined to sort myself out rather than show weakness and beg. I didn't need him to do it; I could get myself off easily. Just as my fingers were about to touch my clit, Clint grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides, lowering his head to blow air over my pussy once again. My hips jerked at the action and I felt myself get wetter. I hated giving in but I desperately need release. I looked at Clint who was waiting stoically for me to respond.

"I want you to make me cum with your mouth." I said quickly, I saw Clint's eyes flash and a triumphant smirk appear briefly on his face before he ran his teeth over my clit and four of his fingers thrust inside of me. It was all I needed.

"Fuck, Shit, God! Clint!" I screamed loudly, feeling my muscles contract around his fingers as I came. I felt euphoria spread through my entire body as my vision became blotchy and my toes curled in pleasure. My hands clawed at the hard surface beneath them for purchase.

Clint didn't give me time to come down from my high before covering me with his body and thrusting inside of me. Hard. He must have pulled down his sweats and boxers during my orgasm. Clint didn't let me adjust to his size before thrusting hard and fast inside of me, unrelenting and solid. I grabbed his shoulders to help give me leverage to meet his movements. He must have "You feel so good and tight around my cock Nat, so wet." He groaned.

I could feel another orgasm building inside of me. He must have felt my muscles contract again. "Come for me Nat, I want you to come all over my dick." He said into my ear before biting my lower lip between his teeth. His voice sent me over the edge and I came yet again screaming his name.

I must have passed out briefly from the pleasure but when I opened my eyes I was surprised to find Clint still thrusting in and out of me, having not yet come himself. I could feel the sensations building again and I didn't know if my body could handle another powerful orgasm. I decided to help Clint along. "God, Clint you feel so good inside me. So hard and thick, filling me up." My words had the desired effect.

Clint began to thrust faster inside of me, his pace even quicker than before; his hips slamming into mine, again and again. "Tell me no one's ever felt this good Tasha." Clint ground out, gritting his teeth to hold on to the last shred of his control.

"No one but you has ever made me come this hard, no one has ever made me feel as good as you. Only you." I moaned out, Clint's thrusts became erratic as my words finally pushed him over the edge, his seed filling me up as I came again, harder than both of the other times.

"Fucking hell Tasha." He yelled as he came. The feeling of Clint coming inside of me made my orgasm even more intense.

I felt Clint collapse on top of me after he had ridden out his orgasm. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, unwilling to let him go yet. Whilst we recovered I finally had the opportunity to take in our surroundings, when I finally realised where we were I pulled roughly on Clint's hair so that he looked up at me.

"What the fuck are we doing on the kitchen table?" I whisper shouted. "

Honestly, I have no idea, I was originally going to take you to the training room again because it was farther away from the other rooms and I wanted to make you scream – which you did by the way." He said with a smirk, back to the playful Clint rather than the dominating one that had been there for the last hour and a half. Yes, his stamina really was that good.

I smacked him jokingly on the shoulder and waited for him to carry on with his explanation. "But I just couldn't hold back anymore and basically put you down on the first surface I saw." He said with a grin, moving himself off of me and standing up from the table on shaky legs.

I grinned back at him before a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Clint?" I questioned quietly. "Yeah Nat?" He replied, gently kissing the top of my head before pulling his boxer and sweats back and handing me my panties from the floor. "You know that the other Avengers probably heard all of that, as the kitchen is right next to the bedroom, isn't sound proofed and we weren't exactly quiet." I stated matter of factly, awaiting Clint's reaction. "Saves us having to tell them though." He said with a wink before scooping me up and carrying me back to our bedroom.

** Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed it :) **

**исчезнувший бесследно. – Disappeared without a trace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**Sorry everyone for the delay yet again, A-levels require a shocking amount of work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it was fun to write and hopefully I should have another chapter up in the next couple of hours, as a sorry present for keeping you all waiting so long. **

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. I didn't know that the Russian translated into Black Beauty, which was a shock to me. I used Google translator, I don't really think it matters very much tbh as that was not really what most people would focus on in that particular chapter ;) but thank you for letting me know. **

**Enjoy **

**BlackHawke2222**

When Clint and I had finally fallen asleep it had been going on for half six in the morning, luckily we didn't have any assignments today and the debriefing wasn't until 3 in the afternoon.

Stark had set up a secure conference room between Stark Tower and S.H.I.E.L.D. so that we wouldn't have to go back to the Helicarrier after every one of our missions.

I woke up feeling pleasantly sore; I gazed down at Clint who was positioned with his head resting on my chest with his leg thrown over mine and both of his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I sighed in satisfaction whilst running my hands gently through his dirty blond hair, his arms tightened around me but he didn't wake up.

I looked over to the clock on his bedside table to see what the time was and was shocked to find that it was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

I suddenly realised that the other Avengers would all be up by now and that even if they didn't hear what Clint and I did last night they must have noticed that both of us were missing from breakfast this morning.

It wouldn't have surprised me if Tony had used JARVIS to find if we were each in our separate rooms. Clint was sure that the boys had a pool going on whether or not we were together and Tony had $500 on the fact that we were sleeping together.

"Clint." I said softly, gently moving my body underneath his so that he would wake up. "Time to wake up, we have a problem."

I felt Clint groan against my chest before his head moved up so that his chin was resting in the valley between my breasts.

"What's wrong?" He asked me sleepily, he always looked so sexy when he had just woken up, his hair was ruffled and his voice was husky, if I didn't know that we were in the shit I would have taken him right there and then.

"It's one in the afternoon and I'm still in your room." I said hurriedly, apprehensive about his reaction.

"Shit." He said, one of his hands coming up to rub over his face, he hadn't shaved since the day before yesterday so he had a nice amount of masculine stubble, I liked it but I knew that it would more than likely be gone by tomorrow.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him as he rolled off of me and stood up.

I adverted my gaze from his body because if I looked I knew that I would get turned on and that we would end up missing the debriefing in favour of some different... more gratifying activities.

"We are going to get dressed, get some food and act as normal as we possibly can before Tony undoubtedly corners us and we have to tell them all the truth."Clint said, going over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of his boxers before sliding them on.

"Are we going to tell them everything?" I asked uncertainly, not sure how much Clint was willing to let them know. I really didn't care as long as S.H.I.E.L.D didn't find out but Clint viewed our relationship as completely private.

In a way, I was quite glad that this had happened because it meant that around the tower we could finally act like a couple. We had been living with the other avengers for a year now.

"I don't see the point in keeping it from them," he said, pulling a pair of my panties from another draw and throwing them to me, along with a matching bra. I practically kept all of my stuff in Clint's room as I spent the majority of my time in there.

"If they're going to know they might as well know everything."

"Ok." I said happily, getting up off the bed and pulling on my underwear.

He just rolled his eyes at me before pulling on a pair of sweats and an old T-Shirt. I walked over to his wardrobe, giving him a quick peck on the lips as I passed, to grab a pair of jeans and one of Clint's T-shirts.

I did have some of my own in there but I liked wearing Clint's and as it wasn't going to make any difference anymore I didn't see why not.

"I'm going to run out of T-shirts if you keep stealing them." Clint said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"No you won't, I'll just go out shopping with Pepper and use Tony's credit card to buy more for you so that I can wear them as well." I replied with a grin before twisting in his arms and giving him a hug.

We stood there for a few minutes before walking into the bathroom hand in hand to clean our teeth, Clint to shave and me to apply my make-up. Much to my pleasure, Clint didn't shave off his stubble completely, he left a bit of scruff, he must have realised I liked it last night when it rubbed against my inner thigh.

"Ready?" Clint asked me 5 minutes later when I'd finished in the bathroom.

"Yeah." I said, partly nervous and part of me excited. Clint opened his bedroom door and motioned for me to go out first.

I poked my head out to see that the corridor was empty but I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I walked out of the room with Clint following closely behind me, I waited for him to shut his door and lock it before we made our way hand in hand to the kitchen. I let go of Clint's hand before I opened the door and walked in, I wanted to see how the other avengers would handle the situation.

All of them were stood around the kitchen counter speaking in hushed tones which immediately cut of as I entered the room.

"Afternoon." I said casually to them all, walking past them to the fridge to grab two bottles of water. I turned and threw one to Clint who caught it effortlessly whilst shutting the kitchen door behind us.

"Everyone alright?" Clint said to them smoothly, sitting down on one of the island stools before unscrewing his water and taking a long gulp. They all just mumbled their greetings, looking around at one another uncomfortably.

I grinned at Clint quickly before schooling my face into its usual mask, waiting to see which one of them would be brave (or stupid) enough to ask me and Clint about our relationship.

Clint and I had never lied to the Avengers about our relationship; we had just never given them a direct answer. We were constantly asked if we were fuck buddies (only by Tony), 'partners' with benefits (again Tony) or boyfriend/girlfriend; as none of those labels were actually right, when we said no, we weren't technically lying.

It was Tony who finally plucked up the courage to say something, I had a feeling it would be. I wasn't entirely surprised to see that the question he asked was aimed at Clint; we had already established that Tony was slightly more scared of me than Clint.

"So, you two slept in late." He said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible whilst flicking at a non-existent crumb on the marble counter top.

"Yeah, didn't get to sleep until late." Clint replied, before taking a bite from an apple he had just grabbed out of the fruit bowl next to him.

I looked around to see Steve go red and Bruce stifling a laugh, Thor remained stoic but I could see mischief glinting in his eyes.

Tony was practically itching where he was sat; obviously not content with the answer he had been given.

I walked over to the refrigerator, while the silence in the kitchen stretched on. I grabbed the cheese and butter before placing them on the counter and grabbing the loaf of bread from the bread box.

"Grilled cheese Clint?" I asked him, working hard not to smile.

"Please" Was the reply, muffled slightly by the apple in Clint's mouth.

Tony was practically bouncing up and down with impatience now, I began to count down from three, knowing that it was only a matter of time before his curiosity got the better of him and he burst.

3... 2... 1...

"We heard you two going at it like a pair of fucking rabbits last night! And we know that Natasha was in your room this morning! What the fuck is going on between you two?" Tony suddenly said, rather the words had left his mouth he seemed shocked by his own actions and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Clint looked at me with raised eyebrows and his signature smirk; that, coupled with the horrified looks on the other Avengers faces succeeded in breaking the control I had been battling with all morning.

Before I knew it I was bent double, unable to control the giggles from bursting from my throat. I could hear Clint's rough laughter amongst my own, after a minute I tried to regain my composure but the second I looked at Steve's face I dissolved into a pile of giggles again.

After a few minutes had passed I managed to get a hold of myself, straightening up I walked over to Clint and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck for extra security.

He was sat on a bar stool after all. Clint, who had also recovered, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You want to know what is going on between Natasha and me." Clint asked them again, looking at each in turn, they all nodded hesitantly.

"Well the gist of it is..." He trailed off at the end of the sentence and turned toward me, raising an eyebrow, waiting for me to show them. I left one of my arms around Clint's neck whilst bringing the other to the top of my T-shirt.

I pulled the chain that always rested around my neck out from under my top and held it up so that the other Avengers could see.

"We're married." I said shortly before pulling Clint towards me and sealing my lips over his for a passionate kiss. My hand dropping the engagement and wedding rings that hung on a chain around my neck as my hands entangled into Clint's hair.


End file.
